Years Together
by TK-Takiashi
Summary: Sakura and the rest are 16 and is in the 11th grade, Tomoyo and Eriol are gonna try to hook Sakura and Syoaran up, will they succeed? Rated PG-13 for Syoaran's potty-mouth :D
1. So We Meet Again

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my toys, video games, and my bedroom. So don't SUE!! I'M A POOR PERSON WITH A COMPUTER!!!! just kidding...  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"words"  
  
*Point Of View*  
  
At a place:  
  
Chapter 1: The Meet  
  
Sakura's House:  
  
The alarm clock rung, and a yellow animals started yelling, "Sakura!! Your have to get up! Today is the FIRST DAY OF 11TH GRADE!!" A brown haired girl with green eyes woke up and ran into the bathroom and changed. "Oh my god oh my god Kero! How come u didn't call me?!" she yelled from the bathroom. "I was yelling! AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!!" Kero yelled back.  
  
Sakura put on her pink roller blades and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen table and said, "Hi dad, nice breakfast, bye dad!". She rushed out the door and all of a sudden... BOOM!!! She woke up and shook her head. She looked up and saw that she ran over a boy with amber eyes. "I am sooo sorry, I was in a rush to get to school and I didn't see you." "It's ok I was in a rush too," the boy with the amber eyes. He picked up his skateboard and rode down the street. 'He looks familiar' she thought.  
  
She rushed in and ran into Tomoyo. "Good morning Sakura," she said, "you look like you ran into a pole..." "I ran into a person on a skate board," she said in ache. Tomoyo laughed of what she told her about her running into a boy with a skateboard. "It's not funny!" she yelled. " I know, but I just can't stop laughing," Tomoyo said still laughing. "Yeah, well let's get to our homerooms."  
  
"Class, today we have a new student from HongKong, give you your welcomes to Syoaran Li!" the teacher said. A kid with amber eyes and brown hair walked in with a serious look on his face. "Syoaran, please go and sit next to Tomoyo and behind Sakura, the girl with the purple hair." "Yes, ma'am," he said with a firm look on his face. "THAT'S HIM!" Sakura said to Tomoyo," that's the boy I ran into this morning." "You ran into my bestfriend?" a boy with blue hair, Eriol, said in front of Tomoyo, " His mom and he moved here to live a normal life." Syoaran walked down the aisle and sat in the seat behind Sakura. " Hey, I've seen your before, this morning," he said. "And I apolized for that too!" Sakura paniced. "Don't worry, it's ok," he said. " Now let's begin Math!" the teacher said while the class groaned.  
  
A/N: So, how do you like the story? Great Huh? I'll get to Chapter 2 later. R&R plz!!! 


	2. The Rival

Disclaimer: You should know it by now...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Rival  
  
At the Cafeteria...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo has just walked into the room and then they both ran into Syoaran and Eriol.  
  
"Hey! Come sit with us today!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"We minus well," said Tomoyo, "We should talk about how we've been over 5 years." So Sakura and Tomoyo both walked over to the lunchline with Eriol and Syoaran.  
  
"So, how have been things with your family, Sakura, " Syoaran asked.  
  
"It's been very great, Touya's out the house and so I think I might live as an only child for 2 years," replied Sakura, "How has your family been?"  
  
"They've been well, except that our clan has been in war against the Takequ's clan."  
  
"That's awful, maybe I'll come and visit when the war ends."  
  
"Don't worry, it already ended a year ago."  
  
"Look at those two, don't they make a cute couple Eriol," Tomoyo asked while they was listening in their chitchat.  
  
"They might make a great couple," said Eriol, " and we might can set them up before the Fall ball in October."  
  
"Yeah, we might can, I mean, they have the same thing in common, and, it's make a great video on those two!!!"  
  
"Things never change..."  
  
After School  
  
" Hey, Sakura, wait up," yelled Tomoyo to Sakura, " we need to talk about the dance."  
  
"Ok, I'll listen," said Sakura, "who are you setting me up with this time?"  
  
"No, I mean, what kind of dress are you gonna wear at the party?"  
  
"I think I've never thought of th--"  
  
"Wow, look at the new kid go on the ramp!" people was yelling. " I think he's cute," girls was saying.  
  
"Huh, who are they talkin about?" wondered Tomoyo. They both ran up to find someone they knew and they found Eriol. " Hey, what's up who's on the ramp doing tricks this time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Syoaran of course, he's matering the ramp!" Eriol responded.  
  
Regote, a blonde hair guy with spiked hair with green eyes saw Syoaran doing his tricks. "So, he thinks he can take my torphy for being the skateboard champ? Well he better think again." He climbs the stairs and stops Syoaran when he was doing a trick and made him fall.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Syoaran yelled.  
  
"You're trying to take my style for being a skateboard champ, well sophmore, you have another thing coming," yelled Regote.  
  
"Who's the blonde?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That's Regote, the skateboard master ever since he started school," Tomoyo explained, " he has never lost a skateboard contest and he's a senior."  
  
"Well, then you think right I'm gonna beat u. You me this ramp skateboard, time, 2 hours," Syoaran challenged him.  
  
"Fine then, it's done challenge," agreed Regote  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
R&R I NEED REVIEWS 


	3. The Contest

Disclaimers: DUH ONLY CLAMP OWNS CCS!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Contest  
  
  
  
"The hamsters of the world wil take it over by 0500 tomorrow morning," Eriol said," and then i-"  
  
"Wrong side u butthole!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Oops... Ok, the game is called HORSE, the person is gonna have to do the same trick, if u mess up the trick you get a letter," Eriol explained," who ever spells out HORSE first loses."  
  
"Sounds fun," said Regote, "but how do we get to know who's have the last letter?"  
  
"I'll keep score and referree," said Sakura, "we'll flip a coin to see who goes first. Heads or Tails, Regote?"  
  
"Heads!" he yelled. It landed on Tails.  
  
Syoaran started off my doing the MacTwist, and Regote made it..... (A/N: THIS IS GOINNG TAKE FOREVER I'M SKIPPIN!!)  
  
4 hours later...  
  
"They're both down to HORS, whoever messes up the next move wins." Eriol yelled out.  
  
Syoaran walked up the ramp, and Regote glared at him, "You better lose sophmore, or I'll make your life a living hell hole. Syoaran just grinded his teeth and he thought of a trick his family made. "All I have to do is do that trick that he might not do and he might get off my back." Syoaran got into position and went down the ramp, he turned and then he got at the other side of the ramp, he put the nose at the top, he made it stand on the the nose of his skateboard rise, and then he stood on it my his hands, doing a hand stand and then he jump and landed perfectly back on his board. Regote couldn't believe his eyes, he to did the trick but fell. Everyone laughed at the master. "And the winner and master of wheels, Syoaran Li!!" Sakura shouted. Everyone gathered aroun, even the girls, and congradulated him.  
  
" You did great out there dude," Eriol said while they was slammin their fist together.  
  
"Thanks dude, it was great though," said Syoaran.  
  
"How was you able to do that new trick no one ever seen before?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"My dad taught me that before he past away," Syoaran explained while Tomoyo was rolling her camcorder, "It took me about 2 years to master it perfectly though. Where's Sakura?"  
  
"She's over there," pointed out Eriol where he was with Regote, looking like she's trying to get out his grasp.  
  
Over Where Sakura is trying to get out of Regote's grasp  
  
"Aw come on babe," said Regote, "all you have to do is give me a kiss for trying my best."  
  
"Well, your best wasn't good enough," Sakura said while trying to get out his grasp, " now if you excuse you I'm gonna go and talk to my friends."  
  
"Not until you give me a kiss babe," Regote said while trying to kiss her.  
  
"Let go of her," Syoaran said.  
  
"So, you wanna get your ass kicked?" said Regote trying to act tough.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you just let go of her I'll get you go unbruised," said Syoaran with a firm tone.  
  
"Look buddy, you're trying tp ick a fight with a karate black belt," he lied.  
  
"Well, you're looking at a martial arts master, training ever since he was 9 years old."  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!" everyone yell gathering around into a circle.  
  
Regote started to punch Syoaran but he kept dodging. Regote knocked Syoaran in the eye, knocking him down. He jumped on the fallin body and started punching him in the face. Syoaran caught his fist after the 6th time and then he crushed his fist."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP!!!" Regote yelled like a little girl. With one punch, Syoaran knocked him off of him and across the street into a building.  
  
"Seniors, you can never learn from them," Syoaran said getting up and walking away, "and god I have a headache... and my eye hurts"  
  
At the Park  
  
"You know you haven't have to get into that fight because of me," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, but I had to," Syoaran said, "you was in trouble."  
  
"But you got a black eye cause of it, and it wasn't fun watching you get punch continuesly, was it?"  
  
"But I got back and knocked him into the school building."  
  
"But you could have got suspended or else expelled."  
  
"Ok, you're right I should have thought before I acted. We better get home. I'll walk you."  
  
"Thank you, at least I have a bodygaurd."  
  
At Sakura's House  
  
"Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No problem, I got to get home, later."  
  
They both began to hug then all of a sudden....  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!!!" Touya yelled.  
  
Touya tackled Syoaran then, Syoaran threw Holy water on Touya. Touya melted.  
  
"You don't have a brother anymore?" Syoaran said with a scared smile.  
  
"Welcome home, Sakura," said Sakura's dad, " are we having a guest today? We have an extra plate sense Touya melted for being Satan. Don't worry he'll be back in a day or two."  
  
" I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" Sakura yelled, "I mean, no dad, he was just walking me home. But he can stay for dinner if his mom said he can."  
  
"My mom is in HongKong, Sakura," Syoaran wispered to Sakura, "I can stay for dinner thank you very much sir."  
  
"Ok, just come in and dinner will be set in a few minutes," said Sakura's Dad 


End file.
